mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark
Dark is a heartless, insane, monster. He plots to fill the universe with darkness. If he can't, he'll destroy the omniverse. He'll try to do this because he's insane. History Past One day, a Xenogaro called Kradarne was born. When he was a teenager, he found a mysterious artifact, which gave him mystical powers. Sadly, these powers corrupted Kradarne, and made him insane. He then started comitting murders, calling himself "Him." He was later discovered to be "Him," and was thrown into an asylum. He became even more insane, and one day broke out of the place. Being insane, he plunged himself into Desnrosa's sun, killing himself. He later got resurected as Dark. Ressurrection At one time, IB created a device that could delete the different personalities of people. When IB tried to use it, it turns out it was broken, and did the reverse of what it was supposed to do. That was how Kradarne was resurected, but as Dark, being only a personality at the time. With Dark as one of IB's personalities, IB sometimes became evil at random times. Being controled by Dark, IB attatched IB's cloning machine to the personality deleting machine. When IB tried to delete Dark, the machine created bodies for each of IB's personalities, and placed IB's personalities in those bodies. Dark(being insane and evil), tried to kill the other personalities. The other personalities then managed to enter IB(where the belong), leaving their bodies. IB, knowing that he couldn't delete Dark if he was outside of his body(and that Dark wrecked the machine), IB shot Dark to Ketzontzu on a rocket. Dark went insane on Ketzontzu, and began to plot the covering of Mascotia in darkness(and kill IB). He created minions to do so, but none of the minions have done so. If his mission couldn't be achieved, he would try to destroy the entire omniverse! Mascotia Evo. Darkness Spreading Dark unleashes his army on Mascotia, believing his mission will be sucsess. After that, Shacho's main mascots battle Dark on Ketzontzu. Dark uses Jexej as a new body, becoming Dark Evolution/Evo. Dark Evo is then seemingly killed by Ichthy, killing Xej and Jex aswell. Unknown to those mascots, Dark is still alive, since he ejected some of his darkness and his consiousness to a far arm of the galaxy. Saving History COMING SOON! Fall of Shadows COMING SOON! Relationships Friends/Allies *His minions. *Jex and Xej Enemies *Everything that isn't darkness or one of his minions. Forms *Kradarne *Main *Dark Evolution/Evo *Proto Dark *Dark Evo-X(coming soon) Music Elements Element Dark2.png|Darkness Element Blight.png|Blight Element Mind.png|Mind Trivia *Shacho has plans for Dark to appear in a series of possible Mascotia video games, which may be made after the main ones are created. These games may be called "Mascotia Evo.: Darkness Spreading," "Mascotia Evo.: Saving History," and "Mascotia Evo.: Fall of Shadows." Galley Dark (1).png|Dark's original design. Dark(new design).png|Dark's new design. Ib.png|Dark in a drawing with IB, Jex, and Xej. Proto-dark.png|Dark's Proto Dark form. Dark Evo.png|Dark's Dark Evo form. Dark.png|Drawing of Dark's old design. DoodleShachoscots.jpeg|A drawing of some of Shacho's mascots, mainly dark and his forms Category:Shacho Category:Evil Category:Ibian Category:Monster Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mascotia: Evo Category:Xenogaro Category:Alien Category:Aerial Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mascotia Orbit